ASDISV!
by walter guzman
Summary: A Supper Day In Styx Ville! Chapter 1: The Jeyman returns!....Summary and Script form story included. Read it cause Im ritch biotch!


A supper day in Styx Ville

Summary:

On any given day Styx Ville is all fire and brimstone but one little demon decides he's fed up with singing "It's a damned realm after all" for the big red guy so he take the first hole to earth and winds up in Hollywood where a busy pizza boy befriends him though only through some rowdy partying he realizes he needs to show his family his love. However as the big asshole (yeah the red guy) being all knowing of maniacal on goings checks rolecall he notices Jeyman isn't anywhere to be found so he condemns his loved ones from the living world to be mindless zombies as black mail for his be comings. Now it's up to Jeyman to travel all over and save his friends and loved ones by the only means necessary… PARTYING!!!!! .

Now the script:

Chapter 1: The Jeyman returns!

INT.HELL.DAY. Kiddy demons sing to scared people on boats.

Demon boy

It's a damned world after all. It's a damned world after alll.. ahh, paco this sux. I bet at least they had funny looking dogs in the sweatshop you worked in.

Paco

..Es un feo mundo ya que sabes. Oh yes. And Fridays it was chimichanga lunches. Why so bummed Jeyman?

Jeyman

it's a dammned world after all!... You had the experience of a real family and chimichangas. Me I partyed, partied so hard I was only the second guy ever to die from it….

Paco

Segundo?

Jeyman

Ya I heard Einstein had a synth band in the 80s. Anyways, I never got to pay to much attention to my closets friends or loved ones at the end of my life. I was so wasted I lived my last two years on my water bed in the 5 sesons.

Paco

That doesn't sound too bad.

Jeyman

Yah, except the only thing water about that bed was pee and I was a janitor on the basement level where they make there illegal little mints that they place in the middle of those pillows. My life was a shity snl sketch at best. sniff

Paco

Cheer up dude. In my country they would've shot those mint pillows and the whole cast of snl aswell. Oh except that Michael Myers. Whats that thing he always say?

Jeyman

..huh?

Paco

You know that movie the thing he says. He said.. um he said.. umm, what did he say? A little help here jeyman.

Jeyman

That's it Im and leaving! I can't stay In styx ville any longer. Im leaving! Theres more out there I know it and Im not giving up until a taste a funnel cake, kiss a baby on the head and break bread with those in lake titycaca .. Im gunna be all Austin powers like batchwaa chinga chingy chaa.

Paco

Yeah babe!.. but where are you going the only place outta here is threw that sewage hole and that leads to.. o, cmon! no ones that nuts not even funzo the clown over there!

Funzo

I keep telling you my names carrot top.. he sould his soul for that fucking six pack of his. throws a six pack of beer at pacos direction

Paco

Don't Jeyman, it's no wotrth it!

Jeyman

Im going to hollowood dude! Don't stop me!

Jey man runs through the hole in the sky.

Paco

Aye aye aye! That's north Hollywood. Oh well ahem. Es un mal mudo ya que sepas.

EXT.NORTH HOLLYWOOD.DAT A homely looking woman approaches Jeyman

Woman

You a cop

Jeyman

You a guy

Woman

Ok this isn't a schtick is it?

Jeyman

I dunno. Whats a schtick?

Woman

Ok you're a littlee special, Im gunna need the money up front for that ok.

Jeyboy

No, no, no. I have to find my friends. Enough with the partyin that why I died in the first place.

Outta my way im rick james bitch!

Jeyman bumps into cycler.

Pizza boy

Dude you nailed me. Noo my pizzas! I can't pay for that it's like 27 bucks.

Jeyman

What?? I don't have that kinda money. Look how bout you drop that job and I take you for a party time.

Pizza boy

You _do_ have money can't you just pay me?

Jeyman

Its like whatevers! I can find a way.. don't even trip.

Pizza boy

Cool whats your name?

Jeyman

Jeyman!

Pizza boy

Pizza boy. Oh, Tsup my names.

Jeyman

No time for chatter lets go now!

30 mins later

Jeyboy

That's so cool. Pizza boy your like my brother, hmm…brother?

Pizza boy

Oh. My names….

Jeyboye

Holly sht! My family! I came to this world cause of my family I have to show them I care. I can't do this see ya later loser.

INT.HELL.NIGHT Devil appears to take role.

Devil

Hmm paco was it??

Paco

Yes sir, devil was it? Hahaha you know what Im talking about.

Devil

Wheres that mischievous chump of yours Jeyman?

Paco

No.. No hablo engles.

Devil

That fool he thought he can escape from me? That's It I have to eat a pretzel! Then I'll kill jeyman!! Kill him good!!

30 mins later

Devil

No. Now that I think about it I'll mess with the fools family muwahaha.. more episodes and more messing around! Muhahahaha. Blam! Hmm, it looks like hes made friends with a pizza boy It just so happens I like pizza too, hmm. How do you like a zombie Jeyman??? Muhahahahaha!

EXT.NORTH HOLLYWOOD.DAT Pizza boy bites the bartender.

Jeyman

Pizza boy what are you doing? It's not a dine and dash thing yet! Wait you're a zombie! Oh no it's the devil,ummm.. im pretty sure it is cause of that foreshadow by the wall there.

Sign by wall reads "fourshadow".

Jeyman

Aww pizza boy cmon your still kinda my brother. Hey you listinin. Hey don't make me go upside your head boy! Hya!

Pizza boy

Whoa dude what happened whats my name oh yeah I remember its…

Jeyman

Oh pizza boy! I saved you but how? Hmm it must a been that tough love. The kind of love only partying and bonding that's totally in a non-homo way can bring out. I thought so.

Pizza boy

But you my babes mama!

Jeyman

Now I must go, because only I may weild this secret and only I can party to save al the people I know! I must save all the pizzas and pretzels in the world too!

Pizza boy

..huh?

Jeyman

Seacrest out!

Jeyman flys away on a rocket pack.


End file.
